


Fighters to the Rescue

by BroflovskiBrosfan



Category: South Park
Genre: Adventure, Brotherly Love, Comedy, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, South Park Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroflovskiBrosfan/pseuds/BroflovskiBrosfan
Summary: Kyle and Kendall are identical twin brothers with wildly different personalities that were separated at birth, however, they meet each other when they get older and their life start to change forever.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 7





	1. The first sight

**Warning** : _This South Park script styled fanfiction was largely inspired on the Mexican children’s soap opera named Complices Al Rescate, i know it looks weird but i created this concept when i was 14, the original story had a lot of OCs, but they were all cut in favor of focusing more on the canon characters, including the ones that are underdeveloped in the actual show such as Red and Nichole, lastly, Kyle and Kendall are meant to represent the two sides of the canon Kyle’s personality, also, Kenny’s lines are parenthesised to indicate that they’re muffled._

_I_ _hope you understand._

There is a sweet-natured, caring, compassionate and polite nine year old Jewish boy named Kyle Broflovski who happily lives with his family and friends in the South Park Dreams Village, he was rehearsing with his band named Kyle’s gang in the public square, Kyle has such a beautiful singing voice.

KYLE: I'm a country boy, I'm what I am

My wealth comes from nature

My joy is to live

I know little of life I'm still small

I make you songs, I make you a poem

My joy is to live

On this side you can dream

This side you can perform

Whatever you want! (whoa whoa)

On this side I call you to live

On this side I have a lot to do

In South Park City, there is an another nine year old boy named Kendall Edwards, who is Kyle’s long lost twin brother, but lacks his gentleness and is bossier, richer and nastier.

He was rehearsing for an upcoming audition to choose the lead vocalist of a new Rock band in the city, but unlike Kyle, he is REALLY tone-deaf.

KENDALL: (singing badly) I'm a bad, bad, boy

And I'm gonna steal your love

Said I'm a bad, bad, boy

And I'm gonna steal your love.

Kendall’s kindhearted nanny who goes by the name of Marcie shows up in Kendall’s room.

MARCIE: Are you okay, Kendall?

KENDALL: (harshly) Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t i be?

MARCIE: Oh, sorry. It’s because i heard you yelling hysterically.

KENDALL: I was singing, you dumb bitch! there is an audition of a new Rock band and I’m going to be chosen.

MARCIE: Nice, good luck for you.

KENDALL: (smiling maliciously) I’m already lucky.

Meanwhile, three kids are waiting for their friend to start rehearsing for the Rock Band, they are Craig Tucker, a deadpan and stoic boy who likes to flip off people and is the guitarist, his father Thomas Tucker, who works on a record label named SP Music along with Bobby Anderson, Rebecca McArthur,(best known as Red)a tough as nail tomboy and a drummer who is very rowdy, Token Black, an African-American boy who is the most level-headed of the group and is a bassist, and Butters Stotch, a naive and insecure boy who is the headless tambourine player.

They are all in Craig’s house and at his room.

CRAIG: Goddammit! Where is Tweek?

RED: I think he was forced to clean the basement of their parents’ Coffee shop again.

BUTTERS: Let’s start rehearsing now, it’s almost 12:00 PM and i promised my parents to go back home early for lunch or they’ll ground me.

However, Tweek shows up, he is very anxious...like always.

TWEEK: Sorry for being late guys, my parents forced me to clean their coffee shop basement again!

RED: I knew it!

CRAIG: Let’s just get over with it.

TWEEK: Ok.

They are going to rehearse, but then, Tricia shows up.

CRAIG: What do you want, Tricia? We’re in the middle of a rehearsal for a band!

TRICIA: I don’t care! I just wanna warn you that mom allowed me to use your iPhone 6 until my phone gets fixed.

CRAIG: What?? Why didn’t she tell me about it?

TRICIA: This doesn’t matter dickhead! What matters is that I’m going to use your phone for a week.

She flips off Craig and leaves Craig’s room.

TWEEK: Craig…

CRAIG: Whatever! Let’s just start to rehearse.

Back in the South Park Dreams Village, Kyle’s gang were still rehearsing.

KYLE: (singing) And it is in this world here that I am happy!

Kyle’s gang finishes their rehearsal, and everyone applauds, including Kyle’s mom and grandma.

SHEILA: Bubbe, you were amazing.

CLEO: Kyle, you sing just as great as your mother.

KYLE: Thanks mom and grandma, i wouldn’t be here without my family and friends’ support.

SHEILA: You’re Welcome, Kyle.

CLEO: Well, the band contest is tomorrow, I hope you guys win.

STAN: We all do, Ms. Cleo.

Then, another band formed by Herbert Garrison, Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave named the The Tone-Deaf Fags shows up.

MR. GARRISON: Okay, everyone! It’s our time to rehearse!

STAN: I still can’t believe our teacher formed a band with two men.

KENNY: (and they’re all gay).

MR. GARRISON: What are you waiting for? Get out of here!

KYLE: Ok! Good Luck Mr. Garrison, Mr. Slave and Big Gay Al.

MR. GARRISON: We were born lucky, kid!

Meanwhile, at Kendall’s house, his adoptive dad, Howard Edwards, arrives from work and is exhausted yet happy to see his son.

KENDALL: Dad!! I need to talk with you.

HOWARD: Anything for my little boy.

KENDALL: Dad, i wanna join a new kids’ band in our city.

HOWARD: Nice, you can join any bands you want!

KENDALL: Thank you, dad!!

However, his callous and greedy adoptive mother named Bertha Howard, showed up.

BERTHA: What’s happening here?

KENDALL: Go mind your own business, cunt!

HOWARD: Kendall, i already told you to not talk to your mother like that.

KENDALL: But she doesn’t give two fucks about me.

BERTHA: Howard! Can you please tell me what’s going on?

HOWARD: Kendall wants to join a new kids’ Rock band.

Bertha gets shocked.

Bertha is a domineering and manipulative woman, she literally obligated her younger brother Bobby to kidnap Kendall when he was a baby, so she could trick Howard by telling him she was actually pregnant since Bertha wanted to marry him because of his money.

BERTHA: Why? He has no talent, also, singing on the stage isn’t the same as singing in the shower.

HOWARD: We can pay a person to teach singing lessons to him.

BERTHA: No Way! Some people just can’t sing at all!

KENDALL: Of course i can! I’ll be a famous singer without your help!!

BERTHA: (angrily)No, you can’t! I’m your mother, and i know what’s better for you!

KENDALL: (angrily) Sometimes i wish you weren’t my mother at all!

Kendall runs off to his room.

HOWARD: Don’t you see what you have done?

BERTHA: He needed to know the ugly truth about wanting to have a singing career.

HOWARD: You can’t treat him like that, he’s our son! You should support him and his dreams!

BERTHA: Not when they’re stupid and impossible to happen.

Meanwhile, the Broflovski family invited the Marshes and the McCormicks to their house, the adults are in the kitchen while the kids are in the living room.

KYLE: Too bad that Jimmy and his parents weren’t able to have lunch with us.

STAN: Yeah.

KAREN: I can’t believe we are finalists in a band contest, it seems like i’m dreaming.

KENNY: (Karen, we’re not dreaming cause it actually happened).

IKE: (babbling) Cool!

KYLE: Remember guys, even if we don’t win, it’ll have more contests later on, what matters is that we’re having fun together, also, i’m going to donate the premium of the contest for my parents, my little brother Ike and charity groups.

STAN: Kyle, you’re committing a big mistake by donating the money to your family and charity groups.

KYLE: Stan, i don’t care about money, i just want to do what I like and making people happy.

Ike hugs Kyle who retributes the hug.

SHEILA: Children! Go wash your hands because the lunch is already on the table!

Back in Kendall’s house, Kendall is still upset with his mother.

KENDALL: I’ll be the most famous singer ever and my mom will pay for what she said to me.

Marcie shows up inhis room.

KENDALL: Seriously Marcie, i already told you multiple times to knock on the fucking door before you open it!!

MARCIE: Sorry Kendall, but your father told me that you fought with your mother again.

KENDALL: Who cares?? You shouldn’t be meddling in my personal life, cunt!

MARCIE: I was just concerned with you.

KENDALL: (angrily) Get the fuck out of here!

Marcie left Kendall’s room very saddened, Kendall laid on his bed and put a pillow on his face.

KENDALL: (yelling) I hate my fucking life!!!!

* * *

The next day, Craig and those guys are at school talking about the band.

TOKEN: Ok, guys! The audition director is going to choose our lead vocalist this friday, so we need to relax and make a wise decision.

TWEEK: Gah! This is too much pressure!

CRAIG: It’s okay Tweek.

BUTTERS: everything is gonna be alright, buddy.

Butters pat Tweek’s back.

Then, Craig and those guys sees Bebe Stevens, a blonde alpha bitch with a random 4th grader boy.

UNNAMED 4th BOY: Hi, Bebe.

BEBE: Back off, loser!

RED: Bebe is such a priss! She only cares about fashion, shoes, shopping and her own beautiful face.

CRAIG: Well, she’s a girl.

The boys laugh, but they immediately stop after Red glared at them.

BUTTERS: But Bebe is so pretty!

RED: (sarcastically) Go ask her for a date, then.

BUTTERS: No, i don’t think i have a chance with her.

The school bell rings, the kids go back to the class.

At the fourth grader class, Ms. Nelson showed up.

MS. NELSON: Children, before i start the class, i’m going to say your math tests’ grade out loud.

The kids moan and get nervous.

MS.NELSON: Butters, you’ve got a F.

BUTTERS: Oh Hamburgers! My dad is going to ground me again!

MS.NELSON: Craig, you’ve got a D-.

CRAIG: I don’t care.

MS.NELSON: Kendall, you’ve got an A+.

KENDALL: Of course i did, i’m the smartest student in this class.

CRAIG: More like the snobbiest student in the class.

All the kids laugh at Kendall.

KENDALL: I don’t give a damn about what you think, you’re just jealous of me for being more rich and polite.

MS. NELSON: Ok, children! Enough is enough, let’s start the class!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Women’s Patchwork sewing store in the South Park Dreams Village, Sheila is sewing along with the other women when Sharon suddenly shows up.

SHARON: Ladies, we have a problem!

SHEILA: What happened?

SHARON: the Stylish Trends fashion business sent a letter explaining that they’re cutting ties with the Women’s Patchwork store!

SHEILA: What-what-WHAT?? I need to talk to the owner right now!

SHARON: I’ll go with you, Sheila.

Both women go to the Stylish Trends business and they find the owner’s secretary.

SHARON: Where’s the owner of this business?

SECRETARY: Who are you two? And what are you doing here?

SHEILA: (angrily) I’m the owner of the Women’s Patchwork sewing store and your smart ass boss said that his business is not going to need our services anymore!

SECRETARY: I’m sorry but you need to set up a time to meet my boss and…

SHEILA: (angrily) Let us talk with the owner right now!

SECRETARY: (frightened) O-ok, h-his room is on the hall next to the design room.

Sheila and Sharon dashes off to the owner’s room.

The owner is named Alexander Swanson, he’s a very busy person.

ALEXANDER: What are you doing here?? You can’t invade my room this way!

SHARON: We need to talk with you!

ALEXANDER: W-why?

SHEILA: I’m the owner of the Women’s Patchwork store and you’ve cut ties with us out of nowhere!

ALEXANDER: What??

SHEILA: Look at this letter! It says you no longer need our services!

ALEXANDER: I can’t believe it! It must be a misunderstanding, someone probably used my name to cancel orders without my prior consent.

SHEILA: Stop lying, you literally wanted to screw us!

ALEXANDER: No, i didn’t!

SHEILA: Yes, you did! Since your business cut ties with us, we are all going to be unemployed!

ALEXANDER: Please, let me explain!

SHEILA: I don’t want you to explain anything, you selfish prick! Let’s get out of here, Sharon!

The two women leave the room, letting poor Alexander confused.

the secretary shows up.

SECRETARY: Sir, i-i’m sorry, but they insisted to let them go to your room.

ALEXANDER: It’s okay, but do you know the address of that red-haired lady?

SECRETARY: Well, i know the address of her store.

ALEXANDER: Can you pass it to me?

SECRETARY: Alright.

* * *

At the school, the bus shows up to take the kids back home, Red and Craig decide to talk with Kendall.

RED: Hey snob, why aren’t you going to the bus?

KENDALL: (coldly) my chauffeur is going to take me home since i don’t need to be in a bus filled with stupid kids like you everyday!

CRAIG: Holy crap, you’re such a jerk!

Red and Craig enter the bus.

A limousine suddenly shows up, it turns out it’s Kendall’s chauffeur Simon.

KENDALL: Why did you take so long to take me??

SIMON: S-sorry sir, i had to take the car to the gas station and…

KENDALL: (angrily) I don’t care! If you get late again, i’ll have to fire you!!

SIMON: (frightened) O-ok, once again sorry.

Kendall get in the limousine and he goes back to his mansion.

In the Edwards’ mansion, Kendall shows up and sees his father there.

KENDALL: Dad!

HOWARD: Hi, son.

Marcie shows up.

MARCIE: Sir, the lunch is ready.

KENDALL: I hope it’s not rice, beans and mashed potatoes again or I’ll have to take a drastic decision regarding this house’s menu!

HOWARD: Kendall, let’s just be grateful for what we have for lunch, ok?

KENDALL: (sarcastically) yeah, right.

Kendall and both of his adoptive parents go to the dining room and begin to eat.

KENDALL: Hey dad, I’m just reminding you that the auditions for the new Rock band are going to happen this friday in my uncle’s music recorder, you know, the SP music.

HOWARD: That’s great.

KENDALL: Can you take me to the music recorder, dad?

HOWARD: Yes, I can.

BERTHA: Kendall, i can’t believe you still want to be a singer even after i talked to you.

KENDALL: You don’t understand! I really wanna be a singer and nothing is going to stop me!

Bertha laughs. 

BERTHA: But you don’t have any talent, you’re just going to get frustrated.

KENDALL: You don’t care about me, only dad knows how i feel!

BERTHA: (angrily) Listen, you need to accept that you can’t sing, period!

HOWARD: Bertha, Kendall is trying to follow his dreams, you should at least be more supportive of him.

BERTHA: That’s fine! But if something goes wrong, don’t tell me that i haven’t warned you!

Bertha leaves the dining room very angry.

KENDALL: Come on, dad! We need to go now!

HOWARD: Ok, ok!

After Kendall and his father exit the mansion, Bertha goes to her room’s balcony and calls her brother Bobby(the owner of the Music Recorder SP) Music with her phone.

BOBBY: Hello?

BERTHA: Bobby, it’s me Bertha!

BOBBY: Hey sis, what’s up?

BERTHA: Kendall wants to be a singer, you need to keep Howard from taking him to the audition for vocalists this friday.

BOBBY: Take it easy, Bertha! You know that Kendall is painfully tone-deaf.

BERTHA: If Kendall become a singer, people will find out that he’s not my son!

BOBBY: Can you please calm down? Everything gonna be alright, sis!

BERTHA: Should i remind you that you helped me to kidnap Kendall?? We are both going to get screwed.

BOBBY: Fine, I’ll talk to Howard.

* * *

In the Broflovskis’ house, Kyle’s grandma is finishing her grandson’s clothes for the Dreams Village contest.

CLEO: What do you think of your clothes, Kyle?

KYLE: They look amazing, grandma!

CLEO: I knew you would like it.

Sparky suddenly shows up.

IKE: Puppy!

KYLE: What Sparky is doing here?

Stan shows up.

STAN: Sparky! Stop!

KYLE: What’s the matter, Stan?

STAN: I was taking Sparky to the vet for him take a vaccine, but he ran away!

KYLE: Oh, poor Sparky.

STAN: But this vaccine is necessary to keep him from getting rabies.

KYLE: It’s okay Stan, just try to support your dog and make sure you’re going to be by his side.

CLEO: Yeah! You’re his owner and you need to show concern for your dog’s well-being.

STAN: True, also, the Dreams Village contest is this afternoon! I hope i get in time.

KYLE: Me too, bye Stan.

STAN: Bye Kyle.

Stan and Sparky exits Kyle’s house.

Kendall and his dad show up in the music recorder SP music.

HOWARD: Hey.

THOMAS: Hi.

HOWARD: Can i talk to the owner? My son wants to be part of the new band.

THOMAS: Oh nice, we’re going to have more participants in the audition for friday.

Bobby suddenly shows up.

BOBBY: Hey Howard.

HOWARD: Hi, i’ve came here to ask if Kendall can schedule an audition this friday.

BOBBY: But he has no talent at all.

KENDALL: I can try!

THOMAS: Come on, Bobby! Let the kid try!

BOBBY: Kendall, not everyone was born to be a star! Life is not a Hollywood movie.

KENDALL: (angrily) No way! I’m going to be a famous singer and it’s me who is going to get the last laugh in the end!

BOBBY: Ok, you can try but like i said before, you have no talent for singing.

KENDALL: Hey! Can i meet the studio like now??

THOMAS: Ok, go ahead and meet the already chosen members of the band, including my son.

HOWARD: I’ll be waiting in the reception, son.

Kendall go to the studio and Howard in the reception.

THOMAS: What’s wrong with you, Bobby? You can’t talk to kids like that!

BOBBY: He’s my nephew, i know him better than you do.

In the studio, the kids are rehearsing while Kendall show up.

CRAIG: What are you doing here, Kendall?

KENDALL: Well, i’m gonna be the new vocalist of your band, gayward!

TOKEN: You? Our vocalist??

KENDALL: Yeah, and you have to deal with it since i’m the greatest!

RED: You’re so self-centered!

KENDALL: You’re a retarded lesbo!

Red sticks out her tongue.

Howard shows up.

HOWARD: Kendall, come here.

KENDALL: I have to go, bye peasants.

RED: I hate him.

CRAIG: Me too.

TOKEN: We all do.

Howard and Kendall left the music recorder.

HOWARD: Kendall, you need to take singing lessons.

KENDALL: Really?

HOWARD: Yeah, they’re just necessary to you improve your singing vocals. 

KENDALL: Yeah, you’re right! I can’t wait to be the most popular singer in the World!

* * *

Back in the Broflovskis’ house, Sheila shows up very saddened.

KYLE: Mom, grandma made me clothes to use in the contest, they’re very nice.

Kyle notices that his mother is sad.

KYLE: Mom? Are you okay?

SHEILA: the Stylish Trend business cut ties with the Women’s Patchwork and they’ll not need our services anymore!

Sheila starts to cry.

KYLE: Don’t cry, mom.

Kyle hugs his mom.

CLEO: Sheila, you’ll be able to find another job or your store can form a partnership with another business.

SHEILA: Mom, you don’t understand! Stylish Trends is the only existing Fashion Business on South Park and the only one that was willingly to get orders from small stores like mine, plus, I like sewing, it’s one of my biggest passions.

KYLE: Don’t worry mom, If my band become successful, I’ll give most of the money to you! I’ll be always by your side!

SHEILA: Thanks, bubbe! I love you.

KYLE: I love you too.

They both hug each other.

Someone suddenly knock out the door.

SHEILA: Who must it be?

Sheila open the door and sees Alexander, the owner of Stylish Trends.

SHEILA: (angrily) What are you doing here?

ALEXANDER: Well, i want to say that i did nothing to harm your store.

SHEILA: Get out of here!

ALEXANDER: please wait! I also want to say that my business is not going to cut ties with your store, it was only a misunderstanding.

He shows Sheila a letter to prove that he’s not lying. 

SHEILA: Oh, nice! I’m happy with that.

KYLE: That’s great, mom!

SHEILA: Now, please can you leave my house?

ALEXANDER: Ok, bye.

SHEILA: Bye.

Sheila closes the door.

Meanwhile, Howard takes Kendall to the music teacher’s house.

HOWARD: Hello.

GRACE: Hi, Howard.

HOWARD: Kendall, this is Grace Jones, she’s going to be your music teacher and is my childhood friend.

KENDALL: (stoically) Nice.

GRACE: Can we see how you sing, Kendall?

KENDALL: (singing badly) I want to know, have you ever seen the rain?

I want to know, have you ever seen the rain

Comin' down on a sunny day?

Grace gets shocked.

GRACE: Ok, ok! Stop!

KENDALL: What do you think?

GRACE: It needs a bit of practice.

KENDALL: Goddammit!

HOWARD: Don’t worry Kendall, you’re going to sing very well soon.

KENDALL: I hope so.

HOWARD: Can we start tomorrow?

GRACE: Of course.

* * *

A few hours later in the Edwards’ mansion, Kendall is utterly bored in his bedroom

KENDALL: I’m bored, not even Facebook and Instagram are helping me stop this boredom!!

Marcie shows up.

MARCIE: Kendall, i need to talk to you.

KENDALL: What do you want?

MARCIE: I really wanna go to the Dreams Village Band Contest and since your parents aren’t home, i’ll have to take you with me.

KENDALL: What the fuck?? I don’t wanna go to a stupidly small band contest from a Village that i do not even know!

MARCIE: I’m sorry Kendall, but the Tone-Deaf Fags are in this contest and i’m a big fan of their music, so let’s go now before we get late.

KENDALL: Holy shit!

they get in the limousine and go to the Dreams Village.

KENDALL: This place is so dull.

MARCIE: It’s not that bad, Kendall.

KENDALL: You’re gonna pay for that!

MARCIE: I’m going to see if Herbert Garrison is here.

KENDALL: Who the hell is Herbert Garrison??

MARCIE: the vocalist of the Tone-Deaf fags, he’s the most attractive member of them.

KENDALL: Ewww.

MARCIE: please wait a minute, i’m going to take a drink for us!

KENDALL: Fine!

Marcie go to the food table to get two glasses of soda for them, meanwhile, the Kyle’s gang band are the first ones to perform.

KYLE: (singing) Together we can all be

No more talking, is a freedom’s thing

It's like you can fly

At dusk this is happiness

Come on it's time to fight

No more talking is a freedom’s thing

KENDALL: let me see who is singing this overly sappy song.

KYLE: (singing) And free you will be and see

Will fly, will, will fly, will feel

That freedom will make you sing

Kendall gets close to the bandstand and gets shocked when he sees Kyle.

KYLE: (singing) Will fly, can conquer freedom

Will fly, will, will fly, will feel

That freedom will make you sing

Will fly, can reach freedom

Kendall take off his sunglasses.

KENDALL: Dammit! This boy looks exactly like me!

**END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER.**


	2. The twins meet each other for the first time

**Warning** :  _Stan’s dog and other animals are able to think in this fanfic because it’s an allusion to the Mexican Soap Opera Complices Al Rescate and the Brazilian version, where some animals such as the dog Mantequilla, were also able to think like a human.  
I hope you understand._

That was a really strange situation, Kendall has never seen someone who looked exactly like him before. 

KENDALL: I can’t believe that there’s actually a carbon copy of me who can sing while i can’t!

KYLE: (singing) It is time to react

You and I together will be

We can all fight

We will be free

KENDALL: (angrily) I’m done with it! 

Kendall run away until he finds Simon. 

KENDALL: (yelling) Simon! I want to leave this shitty place right now!

Sparky shows up in front of Kendall and stops him. 

SPARKY: (thinking) Who is this boy? He looks exactly like my owner’s best friend! He must be a fake version of him!

KENDALL: (angrily) Get out of here, stupid dog!

Sparky barks loudly. 

KENDALL: (yelling) Stay the fuck away from me!!

SPARKY: (thinking) I’ll keep an eye on you, impostor!

Sparky walk away. 

Marcie shows up to Kendall with the drinks. 

KENDALL: Marcie, i wanna go home!!

MARCIE: But the Tone-Deaf fags are going to perform now!

KENDALL: (angrily) I could care less about it, let’s just get out of here!

Kyle’s gang leave the bandstand while Tone-Deaf fags shows up. 

MR. GARRISON: (singing) (Fag who?

Fag you.

Fag me.

Sissy haha!)

(Fag who?

Fag you.

Fag me.

Sissy haha!)

(Fag who?

Fag you.

Fag me.

Sissy haha!)

(Fag who?

Fag you.

Fag me.

Sissy haha!)

Courage ... Courage!

Being gay in this life.

And the gay man will say: "let them say what they say."

Meanwhile, Sparky started to "talk" with Kenny’s rat, Ray. 

RAY: (thinking) What’s up, Sparky?

SPARKY: (thinking) Ray, I found a lookalike of Kyle Broflovski, you know, my owner’s best friend. 

RAY: (thinking) Who cares?? It must be just a coincidence.

SPARKY: (thinking) No way! I need to warn Kyle about it!

RAY: (thinking) Wait, what??

SPARKY: (thinking) I’ll be back in a minute. 

Sparky decide to find Kyle. 

RAY: (thinking) Oh man, this is gonna suck!

Sparky was so hurried about it that he starts to run under the food tables and makes a total mess.

JUDGE: Someone please stop this dog!!

Randy shows up and catches Sparky. 

RANDY: Sparky! You behave!

SPARKY: (thinking) Leave me alone! I’m trying to take Kyle to see his identical stranger!

* * *

Meanwhile, Bertha goes back to the Edwards’ mansion after being hours in the beauty salon and calls her brother Bobby again. 

BERTHA: So, did you convince Kendall to not try the audition this friday?

BOBBY: Sorry, but you know how much of a stubborn mule that boy is, he still wanted to try anyway. 

BERTHA: (angrily) Goddammit! 

We need to find a way or we’re going to jail!

Bertha thinks for a while. 

BERTHA: Wait! You can try to anticipate the auditions for thursday. 

BOBBY: I will see if i can do that. 

BERTHA: Also, Kendall has singing lessons tomorrow, but i already know what to do regarding this. 

BOBBY: Ok, good luck. 

Bertha turn off the call. 

At her Grandparents’ house, Bebe Stevens is singing and listening to music. 

BEBE: (singing) See the sunlight, we ain't stoppin'

Keep on dancin' till the world ends

If you feel it, let it happen

Keep on dancin' till the world ends

Bebe’s grandpa shows up. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: Bebe, you sing very well. 

BEBE: Thanks, grandpa! Also, will mom come to visit me today? I need to talk with her. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: Sorry, but she still didn’t reply to any of my calls. 

Bebe gets upset. 

* * *

Back in the South Park Dreams Village, the judges were still discussing which one of the two bands was going to be the winner. 

KAREN: I’m too nervous. 

WENDY: I hope we won. 

One of the Judges gets a microphone and goes to the bandstand. 

JUDGE: The band who won the premium is...Kyle’s gang. 

Kyle and his group of friends get very happy. 

MR. GARRISON: What the fuck?? We lost!

BIG GAY AL: Maybe we can compete with them and win next year?

MR. GARRISON: (angrily) Grrrr.

Sparky walk up to Kyle. 

KYLE: Hey Sparky.

Kyle starts to cuddle Sparky’s head. 

SPARKY: (thinking) this is the Kyle that i know, not that gothic fake version. 

Randy shows up. 

RANDY: Stan, your dog was out of control today! If your band wasn’t good enough, you all could have been disqualified. 

STAN: Yeah! Bad boy Sparky, bad boy!

SPARKY: (thinking) It’s not my fault, i was trying to take Kyle to meet his rocker clone. 

Meanwhile, in the Edwards’ mansion, Howard shows up. 

BERTHA: Howard? Why did you came earlier from work today?

HOWARD: I was not feeling very well. 

BERTHA: What do you mean?

HOWARD: My chest is aching.

BERTHA: (sarcastically) Wow!That’s sad.

HOWARD: But i have to take Kendall to his first day at his singing lessons tomorrow.

BERTHA: Don’t worry, i’ll take him. 

HOWARD: Oh, thank you! I’ll take a rest in our bedroom. 

He goes to his room while Bertha laughs devilishly. 

In the next day, at the Stylish Trends company, Ruby Stevens(Bebe’s mom) was designing an outfit on her room, however, Alexander suddenly shows up in her room. 

ALEXANDER: Ruby!!

RUBY: What do you want, Alex?

ALEXANDER: Did you used my name to cancel all the orders from the sewing store Women’s Patchwork?

RUBY: Oh, that store wasn’t professional enough, so it was better to cut ties with it. 

ALEXANDER: Ruby, you should have talked with me first! 

RUBY: How did you know it was me?

ALEXANDER: Because you never liked small stores because they’re not profitable enough. 

RUBY: Okay, sorry. This will not happen anymore. 

ALEXANDER: Fine! Also, this business is not going to cut ties with Women’s Patchwork anymore. 

RUBY: Ok, i get it!

Alexander leaves her room while Ruby angrily breathes. 

Suddenly, her dad call her. 

RUBY: Oh, no! Not again. 

She turn off the phone. 

* * *

At the McArthurs’ house, Red was going to the SP Music Recorder, but it’s stopped by her mother, who was with a shopping bag. 

MS. MCARTHUR: Rebecca, can i talk to you for a moment?

RED: What do you want, mom?

Red’s mom take off a dress from her shopping bag. 

MS. MCARTHUR: Can you try out this new dress that i bought for you?

RED: (annoyed) Awww mom, you know that i hate dresses, also, i need to go until the SP Music Recorder to rehearse for my new band. 

MS. MCARTHUR: It’s gonna to be fast, sweetie. 

RED: Holy Fuck!

MS. MCARTHUR: Rebecca, swearing is not very ladylike! Now, let’s go to your room. 

RED: (angrily) Ok, i’m going.

They to Red’s room. 

MS.MCARTHUR: Come on, take off your clothes and wear this dress. 

RED: But mom...

MS.MCARTHUR: Do as i say!

RED: Fine!

Red take off her clothes and (albeit reluctantly)wears her new dress. 

MS.MCARTHUR: You look so pretty. 

RED: Yeah, right! Now can i take off this dress?

MS. MCARTHUR: I have a better idea, how about if you start to wear this dress in the rehearsal today?

RED: Wtf? No way! I’ll be a laughing stock!

MS. MCARTHUR: All the boys in the band are going to fall in love with you. 

RED: Ewww! They’re just my friends!

MS. MCARTHUR: Rebecca! You’re going to wear this new dress until the end of the rehearsal, period!

RED: Bullshit!

MS. MCARTHUR: Stop swearing!

RED: Can i wear my cap at least?

MS. MCARTHUR: No! But you’re going to wear a really cute bow.

Red’s mom take a bow from her shopping bag and add a bow in Red’s hair. 

MS. MCARTHUR: Now, you can go! Just remember to always be dainty and polite whenever you’re being confronted. 

Red walk away from her room very angry. 

In the Broflovski residence, Sheila is vacuuming the floor when she hears someone knocking out the door, then Sheila proceeds to open it. 

However, she notices that there’s a bouquet of roses over the carpet. 

SHEILA: These are roses?? 

Sheila reads a letter that came with the roses and gets shocked to find out they’re for her. 

SHEILA: Who could be the one who sent them?

* * *

Ruby goes to her parents’ house.

GRANDMA STEVENS: Ruby, you’re here. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: We’re so happy to see you. 

RUBY: Listen, i don’t want none of you to call me while i’m at work!

GRANDMA STEVENS: Sorry Ruby, but we called you because of Bebe, she misses you.

Bebe shows up. 

BEBE: Mom! I have good news to you! I’m going to take an audition for a new Rock band.

RUBY: Not now, Bebe!

Ruby walk up to the door while Bebe follows her. 

BEBE: Mom! Wait!

Ruby violently closes the door, letting poor Bebe saddened. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: Don’t worry, Bebe! Your mom is just upset with her work. 

BEBE: She hates me. 

GRANDMA STEVENS: Of course not, she’s been way too stressed recently. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: But look at the bright side, you still have the audition for this band. 

BEBE: Yeah, you guys are right. 

Ruby was walking up to her home while she meets Bobby, her ex-husband. 

RUBY: Robert? What are you doing here??

BOBBY: I was just going back to my home. 

RUBY: This is so awkward, i met my ex-husband on the street.

BOBBY: What happened?

RUBY: My parents once again called me at work to see our daughter. 

BOBBY: Whoa! That’s too bad. 

RUBY: We both know that i decided to not let anyone know Bebe is our daughter, right? She’s the fruit of our former problematic relationship and i want nothing to do with her. 

BOBBY: You’ve always been a pushy woman, also, i knew you broke up with the boss of that stupid fashion business you work on. 

RUBY: (angrily) I need to go, bye. 

She goes back to work. 

BOBBY: Bye. 

* * *

Back in the Edwards’s mansion, Kendall is really frustrated . 

BERTHA: Hi, Kendall. 

KENDALL: What do you want, bitch?

BERTHA: I need to take you to your singing lessons. 

KENDALL: Where’s dad?

BERTHA: He’s not feeling well, so let’s go now. 

KENDALL: Ok. 

They leave the house and go to the music teacher’s house. 

GRACE: Hi, Kendall! Let’s start the class. 

BERTHA: May i have a word with you? 

GRACE: Uh, why?

KENDALL: Yeah, why?

BERTHA: Let’s talk in your kitchen, it’s a particular conversation that kids should not be involved. 

GRACE: Ok, let’s go. 

They go to the kitchen. 

GRACE: What do you wanna talk with me?

BERTHA: So, it’s about my son Kendall. 

GRACE: What is wrong with him?

BERTHA: He has a lung disease. 

GRACE: Oh no! I-I didn’t know. 

BERTHA: Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious but he can’t sing because of that. 

GRACE: Ok, i understand. 

BERTHA: But please don’t tell him that i told you that, just say you’re not able to continue with the singing lessons anymore because you don’t have time. 

GRACE: Fine, i’ll do that. 

They leave the kitchen. 

KENDALL: here you are, let’s start the singing lessons now!

GRACE: Sorry Kendall, but i can’t teach you singing lessons. 

KENDALL: Why??

GRACE: Because i find out that i don’t have time in my agenda.

KENDALL: You promised to teach me!!

GRACE: I’m sorry, Kendall. 

KENDALL: (angrily)You stupid bitch! I’ll sue you for lying to children!!

BERTHA: Let’s go home, son.

KENDALL: Grrrr.

Kendall and Bertha leave the music teacher’s house. 

In the SP Music recorder’s studio, the boys are waiting for Red. 

CRAIG: Where’s Red?

TWEEK: Gah! I don’t know. 

Then, Red shows up but the boys starts to laugh.

CRAIG: Wow, Red. 

BUTTERS: You look too prissy. 

TOKEN: and a dainty flower. 

RED: Grrr!

CRAIG: Why are you so mad, Red? We hurt your girly feelings??

They continue to laugh. 

RED: Stop laughing at me! My mom forced me to wear this stupid dress and i look like a girl!

TWEEK: You are a girl.

RED: I know, but i just hate wearing dresses, they’re so fucking lame. 

BUTTERS: Don’t worry Red, you look lame even without wearing a dress.

Red gave Butters a death glare, which scare off him. 

Bobby shows up in the SP music Recorder and sees Thomas. 

BOBBY: Thomas, we need to talk. 

THOMAS: Yes?

BOBBY: It’s about the band auditions in the Friday. 

THOMAS: Oh. 

BOBBY: Can we anticipate the auditions for like Thursday?

THOMAS: But why you want to do that?

BOBBY: Because i want to choose the vocalist as fast as i can. 

THOMAS: Ok, i will think about it. 

BOBBY: Fine. 

In the Broflovski Residence, Sheila and Sharon were talking.

SHEILA: We still didn’t get any client to our store today, Sharon. 

SHARON: Sheila, we’re going to get one, just be hopeful. 

SHEILA: Ok. 

Then, Alexander shows up. 

ALEXANDER: Hey. 

SHEILA: Oh no! You again. 

ALEXANDER: Did you like the roses that i sent to you?

SHEILA: What-what-WHAT??

* * *

In the Edwards’ mansion, Kendall was in his room very upset. 

KENDALL: I need to find a way to become a singer!

He thinks for a while.

KENDALL: Wait! That boy who was performing on the Dreams Village can help me reach my goal. 

Kendall runs up to Simon, who was in the kitchen almost falling asleep. 

KENDALL: Simon! I need you to take me to the Dreams Village. 

SIMON: W-why?

KENDALL: Shut up and just do whati say!

SIMON: But how about your parents? 

KENDALL: (angrily) Simon, if you don’t take me to the Dreams Village, I’m going to fire you, alright?

SIMON: O-ok! Let’s go. 

Simon takes Kendall to the Dreams Village. 

SIMON: Here we are. 

KENDALL: You could have been faster. 

SIMON: But Kendall, what did you want to do in the Village?

KENDALL: Go mind your own business! I’m going to leave the car and you’re going to stay here. 

SIMON: But why?

KENDALL: (angrily) Just do what i say!

SIMON: Ok, ok. 

Kendall leaves the village and finds Kyle talking to Stan. 

KYLE: Bye Stan, I need to go home. 

STAN: Bye Kyle. 

Stan leaves. 

Kendall walk up to Kyle and grab his arm.  
Kyle tries to scream.

KENDALL: Calm down, dude! I’m not a fucking kidnapper.

KYLE: Who are you??

** END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. **


	3. The switch test

KENDALL: I will say who i am later, i need to talk with you now!

KYLE: Why??

Kendall sees a Catholic Church in front of them. 

KENDALL: Let’s go talk in the church. 

KYLE: But i-i can’t.

KENDALL: Why not?

KYLE: I’m Jewish, i can’t go to the Catholic Church. 

KENDALL: Take it easy, dude! You’re only going to be there for a few minutes. 

KYLE: Okay.

The twins go to the Catholic Church and they sit in a seat. 

KYLE: Wow! We’re so similar, it seems like i’m looking at a mirror. 

KENDALL: Look, we may share many similarities, but i’m a lot richer than you and definitely not a Jew!

KYLE: Yeah, but if wasn’t for my hat and our different clothes, we could even be...

KENDALL: Let’s go straight to the point!So, what’s your name?

KYLE: My name is Kyle Broflovski. 

KENDALL: Ok Kyle, my name is Kendall Edwards and i came here because i heard you singing before and you’re surprisingly very talented. 

KYLE: Thank you, Kendall. 

KENDALL: So i want to be a famous singer, while i’m not completely terrible at singing, i still need some help because there’s going to have an audition for a new Rock band on friday and i don’t wanna fail. 

KYLE: What do you mean?

KENDALL: I want you to replace me in the audition, like we’re so similar, no one is going to notice a difference between us. 

Kyle gets shocked.

KYLE: I don’t know, Kendall! I might get into trouble if i do that. 

KENDALL: Just think about it, i need to go but if you wanna call me, i’ll pass my number to you as long as if you have a phone. 

KYLE: Don’t worry, I do have a smartphone.

Kendall gets his iPhone 6 plus, but when Kyle gets his phone, Kendall gets shocked when he sees a Samsung Galaxy s2 on his twin’s hand. 

KENDALL: What the hell is that phone?

KYLE: It’s an Android phone. 

KENDALL: (annoyed) Whatever, i’m going to pass my phone number now. 

KYLE: Fine, I’ll pass my phone number as well. 

The twins pass each other their phone numbers. 

KENDALL: I need to go, don’t forget to think about my proposal to you but don’t tell anyone that i came here.

KYLE: Why?

KENDALL: Because this is going to be our secret. 

KYLE: Ok.

Suddenly, they hear a voice, it was Jimmy. 

JIMMY: K-Kyle? A-are y-you t-there?

KYLE: (whispering) Let me leave the Church first before they see you. 

KENDALL: (whispering) Fine. 

Kyle exits the Church. 

KYLE: Hey Jimmy. 

JIMMY: D-dude, w-what are you doing in t-the C-Catholic C-Church? You-you’re Jewish.

KYLE: Sorry Jimmy, but...eh, i was just...ugh...talking to a friend. 

JIMMY: C-Can i-i s-see h-him?

KYLE: No, because he’s praying right now.

JIMMY: O-ok, I-i have t-to go, bye. 

KYLE: Bye, Jimmy. 

Jimmy leaves while Kendall exits theCatholic Church. 

KENDALL: Just remember, this is going to be our secret!

KYLE: O-ok.

Back in the Broflovski Residence, Sheila was still surprised to see Alexander in her house. 

SHEILA: I’m speechless. 

ALEXANDER: Sorry, i just sent you roses because i wanted to apologize for almost cutting ties with your sewing store. 

SHEILA: This was really unnecessary, Sir. Alexander Swanson. 

ALEXANDER: Can you please just call me Alex?

SHEILA: Whatever. 

ALEXANDER: Also, what’s your name?

SHEILA: (confused) My name is Sheila Broflovski.

ALEXANDER: Are you divorced?

SHEILA: (angrily) Go mind your own business!

ALEXANDER: I-i just...

SHARON: I think it’s better you go, Sir. You’re just invading Sheila’s personal space at this point. 

ALEXANDER: Ok, bye ladies. 

Alexander leaves the Broflovski Residence. 

SHARON: I don’t trust this man. 

SHEILA: Neither do I, he’s so obnoxious!

Then, Kyle shows up. 

KYLE: Hi mom, hi Mrs. Marsh. 

SHEILA: Hi, Kyle! How was your day?

KYLE: It was good, mom.

Ike shows up. 

IKE: Bwother Kyle!

KYLE: Hey Ike. 

SHEILA: Kyle, are you okay?

KYLE: I’m fine, mom! I was just playing with my friends and i’m really tired and hungry. 

SHEILA: It’s okay Kyle, i’m already making dinner. 

KYLE: I’m going to take a shower, bye Mrs. Marsh. 

SHARON: Bye! Sheila, i need to go home because my husband and kids are probably waiting for me. 

SHEILA: Bye.

SHARON: Bye. 

Sharon leaves. 

Meanwhile, Kyle is at the bathroom that is inside his room and is almost ready to take a shower, however, he started to think about the conversation he had with Kendall. 

KYLE: Kendall is so much like me, our faces, eyes and hairs even look the same. 

Kyle looks to the mirror. 

KYLE: I never thought this would ever happen, it’s so strange. 

In the McCormick residence, Stuart was drinking in the couch when Carol shows up. 

CAROL: Stuart! What the fuck are you doing?

STUART: I’m drinking, duh. 

CAROL: (angrily) Again?? Is this the example you want to teach our children? You’re already unemployed and we are barely able to pay the bills because you keep spending the rest of our money in alcoholic drinks. 

STUART: Come on, Carol! Stop being a nagging prude!

Carol slaps Stuart, he slaps her back. 

Suddenly, Kenny’s older brother Kevin, shows up with more alcoholic drinks. 

KEVIN: Here’s the alcoholic drinks you asked me to buy, dad. 

STUART: Put them in the fridge, son. 

KEVIN: Dad, we don’t have a fridge. 

STUART: Holy shit!

CAROL: Stuart, sometimes i ask why i married you in the first place!

STUART: (yelling) I ask the same to you!

Stuart and Carol slap each other. 

KEVIN: Goddammit! I fucking hate this family!

CAROL: Shut up, Kevin!

They start to fight, Karen sees they fighting and runs up to Kenny’s room to warn him. 

KAREN: Kenny, mom is fighting withdad and Kevin again. 

KENNY: (Oh, no.)

KAREN: I wished we could be a happy family. 

KENNY: (So do i, Karen.)

Karen gets saddened. 

KENNY: (But don’t worry, we’re still will always have each other).

KAREN: Thanks, Kenny. 

They hug each other. 

Back in the Edwards residence, Kendall is at his room studying for a math test. 

KENDALL: Craig and his group of friends are morons! They often try to upset me by calling me a snob but in actuality, they deep down inside know that i take better grades than them and are just jealous freaks. 

Kendall closes his math book. 

KENDALL: Who needs to make friends anyway? After that little band become successful because of me, i’ll dump those guys and i’m going to be a solo singer, but i hope Kyle agrees to replace me in the audition. 

* * *

In the next day, the Broflovski family are having breakfast. 

KYLE: Mom? Can i go to see the animals and fishing with my friends Stan, Kenny and Karen at the Stud Farm?

SHEILA: Of course, Kyle! I need to go work, bye. 

CLEO: Bye, Sheila. 

Kyle and Ike hug their mom. 

KYLE: Bye, mom. 

IKE: Bye, mommy. 

Sheila goes to her work, then, Kyle walk up to his grandma. 

KYLE: Grandma! Can i please talk to you?

CLEO: Of course, but be fast since you and your brother need to go to school.

KYLE: Eh, it is possible to have two people who look exactly like each other without being twins?

CLEO: Yeah, they’re called lookalikes and are rather common, but why are you asking me this?

KYLE: I just got curious. 

CLEO: Ok, it’s time to you go to school. 

KYLE: Just a minute, I need to go to the my room, i forgot to pick my Geography book. 

CLEO: Fine, but be fast!

Kyle goes to his room, pick up his phone and call Kendall, who was getting ready to go to his school. 

KENDALL: What do you want, dude?

KYLE: I just wanted to say...that i agree to replace you in the audition. 

KENDALL: Nice! I honestly thought you would refuse my proposal. 

KYLE: Well, helping others is more important. 

KENDALL: But before we do the switch, i need to go to your house this afternoon at 2:00 pm so we can talk more about how it’ll be. 

KYLE: Are you sure?

KENDALL: Dude, this is necessary for the switch or it’s not gonna work!

KYLE: Fine, but I need to go to school now, bye. 

KENDALL: Bye!

Kyle turn off the call and return to the living room. 

KYLE: I already picked up my book, bye grandma.

IKE: Bye Granny. 

CLEO: Bye boys, have a nice day.

Kyle and Ike go at school and meet their friends. 

KYLE: Hey guys. 

STAN: Hi. 

JIMMY: H-how a-are you?

KYLE: We’re fine, thanks. 

IKE: Yeah. 

Stan is seeing Wendy talking with her friends. 

JIMMY: S-Stan?

STAN: Yes??

JIMMY: A-Are y-you d-distracted by Wendy’s beauty again?

STAN: Yeah. 

KYLE: Stan, you and Wendy are such a cute couple. 

STAN: (nervously) Thanks, dude! Ever since she joined the band, we’ve got closer than ever. 

JIMMY: H-Hey S-Stan, i-i have a joke for you. 

STAN: Ok?

JIMMY: T-There w-was t-two men w-who w-wanted t-to d-date a-a c-chick, a-all o-of t-them t-t-tried t-to w-win h-her heart, t-the first m-man g-gave h-her f-flowers a-and t-the s-second o-one g-gave h-her a-a j-jewel, t-they b-begged h-her t-to c-choose b-between o-one of them. 

STAN: What the chick said to them?

JIMMY: T-the c-chick s-said t-that s-she w-was a lesbian a-and p-preferred big vaginas i-instead. 

Stan, Kyle and Ike don’t laugh. 

JIMMY: W-What a terrific audience. 

* * *

In the Stevens Grandparents’ house, the telephone is calling but Bebe reply to the call. 

BEBE: Hello?

it was Lorraine, the SP music recorder’s secretary. 

LORRAINE: Are you Bebe Stevens?

BEBE: Yes, i am. 

LORRAINE: Congratulations! Your audition for the band has been confirmed. 

Bebe squees.

LORRAINE: A-are you okay?

BEBE: Yeah! Thank you so much! Bye!

LORRAINE: Uh...bye?

Bebe turn off the call and goes talk to her grandparents. 

BEBE: You’re not going to believe it what happened to me today!

GRANDMA STEVENS: What? Did you get hurt?

BEBE: No! My audition for the new rock band got confirmed. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: This is awesome, Bebe. 

BEBE: Thanks, grandpa! Also, the audition is on Friday. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: I’m going to take you to the SP Music Recorder tomorrow after school. 

GRANDMA STEVENS: Speaking of school, it’s better Bebe hurry up or she’s going to miss the bus. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: Oh, yeah! Bye Bebe.

GRANDMA STEVENS: Bye. 

BEBE: Ok, bye.

Bebe leaves. 

* * *

At the Women’s Patchwork, Sheila and Sharon are sewing dresses while talking at the same time. 

SHARON: Sheila? Are you still thinking on Alexander Swanson?

SHEILA: Of course not! He must be an idiot, arrogant womanizer who thinks of women as nothing more than trophies. 

SHARON: Yeah! Plus, he shouldn’t ask you personal questions!

SHEILA: Agreed! I divorced with my ex-husband Gerald because he abandoned me when i had Kyle since he didn’t want to have kids due to his sick obsession with law and money! Alexander Swanson doesn’t need to know nothing about my personal life. 

SHARON: Totally agreed! Mr. Swanson starting to give you flowers and asking if you’re divorced is so rude and disrespectful. 

SHEILA: Yes! But i need to forget about him and men in general! 

I just want focus on my career and raise my two sons.

SHARON: You’re absolutely right, Sheila. 

SHEILA: Thanks, Sharon.

* * *

Back in the SP Music Recorder, Bertha shows up and go to her brother’s room. 

BOBBY: Bertha??

BERTHA: I came here to ask if you were able to anticipate the auditions for today. 

BOBBY: Sorry, but i can’t change the dates anymore, the auditions are going to be tomorrow. 

BERTHA: (angrily) Goddammit! 

BOBBY: Don’t worry, Bertha! I told you that Kendall sucks at singing, he’s obviously not going to pass in the audition. 

Bertha thinks for a while. 

BERTHA: Yeah, right. 

BOBBY: Excuse me, but i need to work so bye. 

BERTHA: Bye.

Bertha leaves. 

A few hours later, Kyle and his group of friends are coming back from school and are talking about the stud farm. 

KENNY: (I can’t wait to go to the stud farm.)

KAREN: Yeah, there is going to have a lot of cute animals

JIMMY: W-we c-can a-also g-go fishing and s-swim i-in t-the l-lagoon. 

STAN: Yeah!

Wendy shows up. 

WENDY: Hi Stan.

Stan throw up at Wendy. 

WENDY: Ewww.

STAN: Sorry, Wendy. 

WENDY: Well, i want to go in the stud farm with you and ride a horse. 

KAREN: I also want to ride a horse.

IKE: (cheerfully) Me too! Me too!

KENNY: (Isn’t that too dangerous?)

KYLE: Kenny, there’s a lot of employers in the stud farm who are prepared look after children when they are riding a horse or doing any other activity, including Jimmy’s dad. 

JIMMY: Y-yeah. 

KYLE: Also, i want to say that i can’t go with you.

STAN: Why not??

Kyle starts to lie. 

KYLE: I have to study for the math test. 

STAN: But the math test is only next week. 

KYLE: Yeah, but you know that i’m not very good at math and i can’t flunk.

IKE: (sobbing) But i wanted to go fish with you, Kyle!

KYLE: I’m sorry, Ike! But i promise that we’re going to have fun in the stud farm in the next time. 

Kyle hugs his baby brother. 

KYLE: Wendy, can you look after Ike for me while i’m home studying?

WENDY: Of course, Kyle.

KYLE: Bye guys.

Kyle go to his house and waits for Kendall, then he finally shows up. 

KYLE: Hi Kendall, how are you?

KENDALL: (coldly) Let’s just get over with it, alright?

KYLE: Ok.

Kendall enter into Kyle’s house. 

KENDALL: Wow! Your house is so small, it even looks like a dollhouse. 

KYLE: I don’t care if it’s small, is still very comfy for us. 

KENDALL: Jesus Christ!

The twins sit in the couch to talk about their switch. 

KENDALL: So, before we start the switch, i brought up a design of my mansion. 

Kendall open his design plant and points to a drawing of his bedroom. 

KENDALL: Here is my bedroom and please don’t touch nothing!

KYLE: Ok. 

Kendall points to a drawing of his living room. 

KENDALL: Here’s the living room, but i think you know what a "living room" is. 

KYLE: Yeah.

Kendall points to a drawing of his dinning room.

KENDALL: and here’s the dinning room where is a place that i have breakfast, lunch and dinner with my parents. 

KYLE: Oh, i didn’t know that "dinning rooms" were a thing. 

KENDALL: Yes, they are.

Kendall also points to other places of his mansion. 

KENDALL: Here’s also the bathroom, basement, the swimming pool and the garage. 

KYLE: Wow! Your house it’s too big. 

KENDALL: Yeah, because i’m rich!

KYLE: I don’t care about being rich anyway.

KENDALL: Doesn’t Jews are obsessed with money?

KYLE: (angrily) Hey! This is an anti-semitic stereotype!

KENDALL: This was just a joke, you butt hurt snowflake!

KYLE: (saddened) Sorry, but i don’t like when people make fun of my Jewish faith. 

KENDALL: Ok, let’s meet each other families, do you have any pictures of your relatives?

KYLE: I have a photo album. 

KENDALL: Well, I have all my family’s photos on my iPhone.

They start showing each other their family photos. 

KYLE: This is my mom Sheila, my grandma Cleo and my baby brother Ike. 

KENDALL: Why does he looks so different from you?

KYLE: He’s actually from Canada, mom adopted him before we moved to the Dreams Village, but you know, family isn’t about whose blood you have, it’s about those who you care about and i love my brother anyway.

KENDALL: Wait? Wasn’t you born here?

KYLE: No.

KENDALL: Ok, what’s your mom’s job?

KYLE: My mom is a seamstress.

KENDALL: (annoyed) knitting and sewing is not a job, dude!

KYLE: But she does work in a sewing store named Women’s Patchwork and she has her own salary. 

KENDALL: Ok, if you say so. 

KYLE: But who are your family relatives?

Kendall finds a picture where he and his family are reunited. 

KENDALL: this is my father Howard Edwards, he is a very busy and serious man and this is my mother Bertha Edwards, but she is a total cunt!

KYLE: You shouldn’t call your mother names, that’s mean. 

KENDALL: It’s not my fault that she is indeed a cunt, only my father really loves me. 

KYLE: Well, i always wanted to have a father since i couldn’t meet mine. 

KENDALL: (teasing)Your father obviously didn’t love you enough since he probably abandoned you and your family. 

Kendall laughs but Kyle gets saddened. 

* * *

Back in the Stud farm, the kids were fishing along with Stan’s dog, Sparky and Kenny’s rat, Ray, Kenny was able to catch a big fish. 

KAREN: Congratulations, big brother!

KENNY: (Thanks, Karen).

Ike is still saddened. 

WENDY: Don’t be sad, Ike! You know that your brother is not good at math and he needs to study for the math test.

IKE: Yeah.

STAN: Hey guys, do you want to swim in the lagoon?

JIMMY: O-of course. 

Stan and Jimmy jump in the lagoon. 

STAN: Come on, guys! Come here!

KAREN: Is the water cold?

JIMMY: D-definitely n-not.

KENNY: (Let’s go to the lagoon, Karen.)

KAREN: Yay!

Kenny grabs Karen’s hand and they both jump in the lagoon.

SPARKY: (thinking) Come on, Ray! Let’s swim in the lagoon. 

RAY: (thinking) No way! I don’t want to jump in that water and drown. 

SPARKY: (thinking) Ok, i’m going to go swim in the lagoon without you!

Sparky jump in the lagoon and the kids starts to play. 

WENDY: Do you wanna swim in the lagoon, Ike?

IKE: No!

WENDY: Ok, i’ll stay with you. 

Meanwhile, Kyle and Kendall were practicing for their switch in the Broflovski Residence, from manners in the tables to walking with a book in the head(!), they were very dedicated in their practice. 

KENDALL: Kyle, can i go to your room?

KYLE: Yes, but why?

KENDALL: I’ll tell you later. 

The twins go to Kyle’s bedroom, Kendall gets shocked. 

KENDALL: What the fuck is that??

KYLE: It’s my room.

KENDALL: Why do you have two beds?

KYLE: It’s where Ike sleeps. 

KENDALL: Do you sleep with a toddler??

KYLE: It’s not that bad, he is mostly well-behaved. 

Kendall finds Kyle’s wardrobe and open it. 

KYLE: What are you doing?

KENDALL: Just trust me!

Kendall wear his hat and clothes. 

KYLE: Kendall, you shouldn’t do that.

KENDALL: (coldly) It’s only a test.

Suddenly, the boys hear a voice. 

CLEO: Kyle! I’m home!

KYLE: (panicking)Oh no! My grandma is back! What are we going to do now??

**END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER**


	4. The Switch day

Kyle hears Cleo walking on the hall, he got even more worried. 

KYLE: (panicking)You need to hide now!

KENDALL: Chill out, dude! 

This is a great opportunity to train our switch roles. 

KYLE: (frightened) What?? My grandma is almost coming here. 

KENDALL: Stop being a coward, Kyle! Just hide in the wardrobe because i’m going to be you now. 

KYLE: Kendall...

KENDALL: Do what as i say!

Kyle hides in his wardrobe, then, Cleo shows up in Kyle’s bedroom. 

CLEO: Kyle? What’s happening?

Kendall tries to impersonate Kyle. 

KENDALL: It’s okay, grandma! Everything is fine.

CLEO: Oh, ok! Have you finished studying? 

KENDALL: Not yet. 

CLEO: Alright! If you want to talk with me, I’ll be in the kitchen. 

Cleo leaves.

KENDALL: Kyle, she left!

Kyle leaves the wardrobe.

KYLE: I didn’t like lying to my grandma.

KENDALL: Don’t be a baby, Kyle! You wasn’t even the one who lied. 

KYLE: Even so, i think it’s better you go.

KENDALL: Anyway, you have to admit this was actually pretty funny. 

KYLE: Funny? It was horrible! Now we have to find a way to you leave my house before my grandmother finds out.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Howard is at the clinic having a medical appointment with his best friend and medic Ralph. 

HOWARD: It was so frustrating to make those medical exams.

Seriously if you weren’t my friend, i would never go to the hospital.

RALPH: All of us should make a medical examination in our lives, it’s very important. 

HOWARD: So, what do i have?

RALPH: I’ve noticed an obstructed coronary artery in your heart and it’s transporting blood to the circulatory system instead of the heart muscle. 

HOWARD: Well, this explain why my chest was aching so much ever since last month, but seems like the pain increased this week. 

RALPH: You’re going to need a coronary artery bypass surgery in the future. 

Howard gets surprised. 

HOWARD: Is this a dangerous surgery?

RALPH: Not exactly! But try to keep calm in stressful situations and remember to relax because if you get too nervous, your health condition can get worse. 

HOWARD: Ok, i understand!

Kyle leaves his room and sees that his grandmother is busy at the kitchen, he also signalize to Kendall that he can leave his bedroom as well and go home, Kendall run up to the door without Cleo noticing him. 

Kyle goes to the kitchen. 

KYLE: Hi, grandma!

CLEO: Hi, were you talking with someone at your room?

KYLE: Me?

CLEO: Yeah.

KYLE: Eh...no! Is that i sometimes talk to myself.

CLEO: Oh, sweetie! Let’s just talk and eat a good snack. 

KYLE: Sweet!

Cleo and Kyle hug each other. 

* * *

In the Edwards’ mansion, Kendall is already home and waiting for his father to come back. 

A few minutes later, Howard returns exhausted from his medical appointment, but he is still happy to see his son. 

KENDALL: Dad, tomorrow is the day where the auditions for the band will start! You need to schedule the time.

Bertha heard they talking and shows up. 

BERTHA: Kendall, i already told you many times that you can’t sing! Why do you keep wanting to pursue a career that you don’t have any talent?

KENDALL: (angrily)I don’t care about your dumb opinions, bitch! 

I do whatever i want!!

HOWARD: Bertha, Kendall really wants to be a singer and there’s nothing wrong about it. 

BERTHA: Howard! You obviously don’t understand what am i trying to say!

HOWARD: I know, but you’re being way too obnoxious about it! Please, let our son to be happy. 

Bertha angrily leaves. 

KENDALL: She deserved for being a whore!

HOWARD: Kendall! You shouldn’t call your mom names, this is very disrespectful. 

KENDALL: But she annoys me. 

HOWARD: Kendall, you need to be more understanding and patient towards your mom and other people.

KENDALL: They’ll not respect me if i act all soft and sensitive towards them. 

HOWARD: Kindness and patience does not equal being weak and helpless, Kendall. 

Just think about it.

KENDALL: Fine! I’ll try. 

HOWARD: Nice.

* * *

In the next morning, at the McCormicks residence, Carol is still waiting Stuart get back to home. 

CAROL: Kevin, where’s your alcoholic father?

KEVIN: I think he went to buy more alcoholic drinks!

Kevin goes to school along with his younger siblings. 

CAROL: Grrr! Not again!

Someone knock out the door, Carol opens it, it was Officer Barbrady. 

OFFICER BARBRADY: Are you Mrs. Carol McCormick?

CAROL: Yes, i am. 

OFFICER BARBRADY: Your husband Mr. Stuart McCormick was sadly shot by a robber when he was buying alcoholic drinks.

Carol gets shocked. 

CAROL: W-what?? Did he managed to survive?

OFFICER BARBRADY:No, he didn’t. Stuart got shot two times in his head, we didn’t even call the ambulance because of that. 

Carol’s life was over, her husband died and she was left alone to raise her three children. 

Carol started to cry. 

OFFICER BARBRADY: I’m so sorry!

CAROL: (angrily) Go away!

Officer Barbrady leaves. 

CAROL: What am i going to do now? 

* * *

A few hours later at the SP music recorder’s reception, Bebe shows up with her grandfather to take the audition for the rock band. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: Good afternoon, my granddaughter came here to audition for a Rock band. 

Bobby is on his room and sees his ex-father in law with Bebe at his window.

BOBBY: What Mr. Stevens is doing here with that girl? She must be Ruby’s daughter. 

Bobby realizes something. 

BOBBY: That girl is my daughter as well. 

Bobby gets his phone and try to call his ex-wife. 

BOBBY: Ruby will have to give me an explanation.

She didn’t reply to his call.

BOBBY: (angrily) Damn it!

Lorraine shows up. 

LORRAINE: Excuse me sir, but a girl named Bebe Stevens came here to audition for the band. 

BOBBY: I know!

LORRAINE: But what should i do? Thomas still hasn’t arrived yet, he is probably busy with his wife and kids. 

BOBBY: Have you at least tried to call him?

LORRAINE: Yes, i did. But he didn’t reply to my call. 

BOBBY: Tell them to wait a few minutes, i’m already coming. 

LORRAINE: Okay.

Lorraine leaves Bobby’s room. 

15 minutes later, Bebe’s grandfather gets impatient. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: I can’t believe they’re taking so long to attend my granddaughter. 

LORRAINE: Sorry, but the music producer Thomas is very busy and hasn’t arrived yet . 

GRANDPA STEVENS: So, if there’s no one to attend my granddaughter, we’re going back home. 

BEBE: No, grandpa! Let’s wait just a little more. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: Ok, if you say so.

Bobby shows up. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: So it’s you that’s the executive director?

BOBBY: Yeah, it’s me. 

GRANDPA STEVENS: I came here to bring my granddaughter to audition for a band. 

BEBE: Nice to meet you sir, my name is Bebe Stevens and i’m really happy to be here. 

BOBBY: Good! It’s better off start now since there’s still more auditions for today. 

BEBE: Thank you. 

At the Women’s Patchwork, Sheila is working when Sharon shows up with a letter. 

SHARON: It’s a letter from Alexander Swanson, you know, the owner of the Stylish Trends business. 

It’s about the new contract with our store. 

SHEILA: Let me read it. 

Sheila reads the letter. 

SHEILA: (shocked) What-what-WHAT??

SHARON: What’s the matter, Sheila?

SHEILA: Alexander says that he find me to be charming. 

SHARON: Wow! He really likes you. 

Sheila glares Sharon. 

SHARON: I mean, what a jerk! He’s just using you. 

Sheila continues to read the letter. 

SHEILA: It also says that he wants to have a date with me next Monday!

SHARON: It’s possibly just a professional date. 

SHEILA: I hope so. I’m going to accept his invitation, but i want nothing to do with this man!

At the SP Music’s recorder Studio, Bebe is auditioning for the band.

BEBE: (singing) Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So, shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

BOBBY: (thinking) If Thomas was here, he would see how this girl is talented. 

BEBE: (singing) Now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh

Trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh

Trouble, trouble, trouble

* * *

In the McCormicks residence, Kenny and Karen returns and see their older brother Kevin comforting their mother while she was crying. 

KENNY: (Mom, why are you crying?)

KEVIN: Dad was shot in the head while he was buying alcoholic drinks. 

KAREN: Is he gonna be okay?

CAROL: (crying loudly) He is dead!!

Karen starts to cry, Kenny hugs her. 

KEVIN: Is there going to have a funeral to him?

CAROL: No! We don’t even have money to pay the bills, the only thing we should do is to cremate his body. 

KAREN: I don’t want to see dad’s body to be burn. 

CAROL: We have no choice, Karen. 

Kevin starts to cry. 

KEVIN: (crying) It’s all my fault, if i didn’t tell him to buy alcoholic drinks late at night this wouldn’t happen in the first place. 

They all cry, except for Kenny since he is still both surprised and confused that his dad was murdered.

Kenny was never that close to his father since he would often be rude to his sister Karen and was the main reason why his brother Kevin started to be more aloof towards him, Stuart was also a terrible husband to his mother and often made her unhappy. 

Why Kenny would feel sorry for a man who didn’t show any genuine concern towards him and his family during all those years?

* * *

At the restaurant, Bobby and Ruby are talking. 

BOBBY: You must give me an explanation!

RUBY: What are you talking about?

BOBBY: Are you retarded?? You’re literally trying to let our daughter go after me. 

RUBY: (surprised) What? I didn’t let Bebe to go after you. 

BOBBY: I’m not stupid Ruby, you want to make her get closer to me! 

Ruby laughs. 

BOBBY: Look, I want you to tell your daughter to not show up in the music recorder ever again, alright?

RUBY: Oh, i didn’t know you worked in a music recorder. 

BOBBY: Well, you don’t seem to be very involved in our daughter’s lives, don’t you?

Ruby loses her temper. 

RUBY: (angrily) Fuck off! I never wanted my daughter get closer to a piece of shit like you! Stop telling lies!

Ruby leaves the restaurant angrily. 

In the Edwards’ mansion, Howard comes back from his work and Kendall wants to remind him of the audition. 

KENDALL: Dad, have you called my uncle Bobby to schedule my audition?

HOWARD: Not yet, son.

KENDALL: But you told me that you would call him. 

Marcie shows up. 

MARCIE: Kendall, let your father take a rest. 

KENDALL: (angrily) Go mind your own business, Marcie! 

Kendall tries to convince his father. 

KENDALL: Dad, you know how important this audition is to me, right Marcie?

He glares his nanny. 

MARCIE: I know, but don’t worry that you’re going to pass the audition. 

HOWARD: and it’s not good to be anxious. 

MARCIE: Your dad is right, Kendall.

KENDALL: (angrily) Shut up, Marcie!

HOWARD: (sternly) Kendall! Mind your manners!

KENDALL: (annoyed) Fine!

MARCIE: It’s okay, Mr. Edwards, i’m going to write a list of the things Simon needs to buy in the supermarket.

Marcie leaves.

KENDALL: Dad? Can you call uncle Bobby to schedule my audition now?

HOWARD: Ok, i’m going to call him. 

KENDALL: Kickass!

Bertha was hearing their conversation, then she shows up. 

BERTHA: You don’t need to call him, Howard. I’ll do it. 

KENDALL: (angrily) No way! My dad is the one who is going to call my uncle!

HOWARD: Kendall, do you remember of our previous conversation?

BERTHA: Kendall, i’m just trying to help you, also, did you forget that Bobby is my brother?

KENDALL: But the truth is that you’re going to be sidetracking me. 

HOWARD: Calm down, Kendall. Bertha, please call Bobby to schedule his audition. 

Bertha is going to call him. 

HOWARD: Also, just warn him that i want to be there along with my son. 

Bertha: Fine!

In the Broflovski residence, Sheila is talking with Kyle while he is chatting with Kendall at the phone. 

SHEILA: Kyle, you need to take at least C+ on your math test to recover your grade. 

Kyle reads Kendall’s message. 

KENDALL: (text message) It was too late for me to audition yesterday, so my audition was finally scheduled to Monday at 3:00 pm, I’ll be here at 2:00 pm so don’t get late or i’m going to kick your ass!

Kyle replies his twin’s message. 

KYLE: (messaging)  fine! 

SHEILA: Kyle! Can you stop using your phone and start paying attention to me?

KYLE: Sorry, mom!

Ike shows up. 

IKE: Bwother Kyle, let’s make fingerpaintings!

KYLE: Of course, Ike!

SHEILA: Sorry, Ike! But your brother needs to study for his math test. 

KYLE: Oh yeah! Mom is right, Ike.

Ike gets saddened. 

KYLE: But don’t worry! I’ll play with you later, little brother. 

IKE: Okay. 

* * *

In the next Monday, Bebe is at her grandparents getting ready to go to school. 

GRANDMA STEVENS: Bebe, the breakfast is on the table. 

BEBE: Wait a minute, grandma! I need to call a friend of mine. 

Bebe actually calls her mother. 

BEBE: Mom! I have good news to you!

RUBY: Bebe, I’m very busy right now, i’ll be there later. 

BEBE: Wait, I’ve auditioned to a band yesterday and i was super great. 

RUBY: (angrily) Bebe! I already told you i need to work!

Ruby turn off the phone. 

Bebe gets saddened. 

At the Women’s Patchwork, a taxi driver shows up to get Sheila. 

SHARON: Today it’s the day, Sheila. 

SHEILA: I know. 

SHARON: Just remember to be nice towards Alex! We all know he might be a jerk, but it’s better to not freak out.

SHEILA: I’m going to try not lose my temper. Bye, Sharon. 

SHARON: Bye, Sheila. 

Sheila gets in the car and they leave the Dreams Village. 

At the Stylish Trends company, Ruby sees Alex all neat and perfumed. 

RUBY: Where are you going?

ALEXANDER: I scheduled a lunch with someone today.

RUBY: Who is this person?

ALEXANDER: It’s just a professional date. 

RUBY: Well, if it is professional why don’t you tell me? I mean, i’m the director of this company. 

ALEXANDER: Sorry, but i need to go! Bye. 

Alex leaves the company. 

Ruby gets angry with Alex and decides to go to the reception and asks to Alex’ secretary what happened. 

RUBY: Do you know who was the person Alex scheduled lunch with?

SECRETARY: Sorry, but i can’t tell you. 

RUBY: Tell me now!

SECRETARY: Ok, Mr. Alexander Swanson is going to have lunch with Ms. Sheila Broflovski, the owner of the Women’s Patchwork sewing store in a fancy restaurant. 

Ruby gets shocked and go back to her room filled with anger.

SECRETARY: Did i say something wrong to her?

* * *

At the city, Simon is driving Kendallto the Dreams Village. 

KENDALL: (angrily) Come on, Simon! Overtakes the front car.

SIMON: I can’t overtake a car!

KENDALL: Dude! Do it now!

SIMON: Sorry, but i’ll not do that!

Kendall crosses his arms. 

KENDALL: (grouching) I can’t wait to get older enough to start driving by myself. 

Meanwhile, Sheila is still in the car. 

SHEILA: What Alex would want to talk about the contract?

Suddenly, both Kendall’s limousine and the taxi driver’s car almost clash with each other. 

SHEILA: (frightened) Oh my! That was scary!

TAXI DRIVER: What a crazy driver!

KENDALL: What was wrong with you, Simon?? Did you forget how to drive? 

SIMON: Thank God, it didn’t happen nothing to us!

KENDALL: It’s your fault!

SIMON: No! It’s your fault, Kendall! 

KENDALL: My fault?

SIMON: Yeah, you keep pressuring me and i get nervous. 

KENDALL: (angrily) Simon! You need to understand something; the bosses are never the ones to blame!

In the SP Music Recorder, Bertha shows up in her brother Bobby’s room at the SP Music Recorder. 

BERTHA: Hey Bro!

BOBBY: We still weren’t able to choose any vocalist, most of the kids that auditioned for the band yesterday sucked at singing. 

BERTHA: Oh, just that?

BOBBY: Isn’t this a problem for you?

BERTHA: Of course not! Kendall will fail just like any of those kids. 

BOBBY: I hope so or we’re screwed. 

BERTHA: I don’t understand you, Bobby! you’ve been so confident that Kendall wouldn’t pass the audition and now you’re too pessimistic about it. 

BOBBY: It’s just that i’m worried with a lot of things. 

BERTHA: I hope your problems do not interfere on my problems.

Also, i’ll let Kendall very nervous so he will not be able to audition for the band. 

BOBBY: Okay! Can you please leave my room? I need to work. 

BERTHA: (joking around) Wow, Bro! You’re so stressed today!

Bertha laughs and leaves his room. 

BOBBY: I don’t know what’s worse; Kendall becoming a famous singer and being recognized by his biological mother or my daughter Bebe wanting to be a singer on my Music Recorder possibly thanks to Ruby. 

* * *

The taxi driver stops in a fancy restaurant. 

SHEILA: Eh, sir. I think you’ve stopped the car in the wrong place. 

TAXI DRIVER: No! It’s right here on the restaurant, also, Mr. Alexander is waiting for you. 

SHEILA: I can’t believe he did that!

Alex shows up. 

ALEXANDER: Thanks for coming here. 

SHEILA: If I knew our professional date would be here, i wouldn’t have come.

ALEXANDER: Why? Is there a problem?

SHEILA: It must be a misunderstanding, i was invited for a business reunion!

ALEXANDER: Yeah, to talk about our new contract. 

SHEILA: But this looks more like a lunch. 

Alex laughs. 

ALEXANDER: Sorry but i didn’t know you couldn’t do the exact same things at the same time. 

SHEILA: This is NOT funny!

ALEXANDER: Ok, i’ll explain, i was with a full schedule but i didn’t want to not meet with you to renew the contract, so i wanted to be pleasant and make you happy, then, i decided to do anything in my lunch time. 

SHEILA: You could have warned me!

ALEXANDER: I’ll not forget in the next time. But since we’re here, you can’t refuse a lunch invitation with a client, right?

Sheila thinks for a while. 

SHEILA: Fine! Just remember that our relationship is strictly professional!

ALEXANDER: Ok.

They both get in the restaurant. 

Simon stops in the village’s street. 

KENDALL: Just remember Simon, this is going to be our little secret!

SIMON: I know, i know! But if your parents find out, they’re going to fire me!

KENDALL: Whatever! Stay here and let me find Kyle, alright?

SIMON: Okay. 

Kendall sees Kyle waiting for him in a tree. 

KENDALL: Kyle! Come here, right now!

Kyle run up to him. 

KYLE: Hey Kendall. 

KENDALL: Let’s go to my car switch clothes. 

KYLE: I-in your car?? But how about him?

Kyle points to Simon.

KENDALL: Don’t care about Simon! He is the only one who knows about our switch! But i made him promise to not tell anyone!

KYLE: Okay.

KENDALL: Kyle, don’t forget that you need to be bossy, stern and tell people what to do. 

KYLE: (reluctantly) Fine.

KENDALL: Let’s enter into my car now!

Both twins go to Kendall’s car and they switch clothes. 

Meanwhile, Sheila and Alex sit in a table at the restaurant. 

SHEILA: I think I need help. 

ALEXANDER: Why?

SHEILA: Because in the country restaurants there’s only one fork, one knife and one spoon. I don’t know what to do with all of this.

She nervously laughs. 

ALEXANDER: You get very pretty when smiles. 

SHEILA: Let’s just start discussing the contract. 

ALEXANDER: I had new clausures on the contract that would protect you and your employers from occurring a violation of your rights. I’ll show you later. 

SHEILA: Why are you suddenly becoming so concerned with our well-being?

ALEXANDER: Well, you said our relationship is strictly professional, if I tell you I’ll be invading your personal life, so it’s better if i say nothing. 

SHEILA: Fine with me.

* * *

Kendall(who is impersonating Kyle)shows up at the Broflovski residence.

CLEO: Kyle! Here you are, sweetie. 

Cleo hugs and kisses her grandson, he gets disgusted by it. 

CLEO: What’s the matter, Kyle?

KENDALL: (coldly) I’m just with heat.

CLEO: Ok! I want to ask if you’re studying for your math test this Tuesday?

KENDALL:I don’t need to study! I’m very great at math. 

CLEO: What? Are you sure?? 

KENDALL: (thinking) yeah, Kyle told me that he struggled with math. 

KENDALL: Grandma, i’ve studied a lot in this weekend and i ended up learning everything. 

Cleo looks confused. 

KENDALL: What’s the matter?

CLEO: You’re kinda funny, today. 

KENDALL: Funny?

CLEO: You’re not being the Kyle that i know. 

KENDALL: What do you mean by that?

CLEO: I’m just kidding, you’re really the Kyle that I know. 

Cleo hugs Kendall who once again gets disgusted by it. 

CLEO: I’m going to take a shower, I’ll be back in two minutes. 

She goes to the bathroom while Ike shows up. 

IKE: Kyle!

The Canadian toddler bounces off cheerfully up to Kendall. 

IKE: Do you wanna make fingerpaints with me?

KENDALL: What? Are you kidding? Fingerpaints is for babies. 

IKE: But we always make fingerpaints together!!

KENDALL: (thinking) Goddammit! I forgot that Kyle has a stupid adopted brother who looks like a football. 

KENDALL: Of course we can make fingerpaints, let’s do it now. 

IKE: Yay! 

Ike hugs Kendall, who gets disgusted by it.

Kyle(who is impersonating Kendall) shows up in the Edwards’ mansion and gets surprised when he sees how fancy the mansion is. 

KYLE: Wow! Kendall is really rich. 

Marcie shows up. 

MARCIE: Here you are, Kendall. I almost called Simon to know where you were.

KYLE: Uh... i’m already here. 

MARCIE: So, did you solve your problems with the music career?

KYLE: Well, we are trying. 

MARCIE: What do you mean by "we"?

KYLE: Eh, i mean...I already solved. 

MARCIE: I’m happy to see you here, if Mrs. Bertha knew you weren’t there, she would get very angry.

KYLE: Oh. 

MARCIE: So, it’s better you go to your bedroom, take a shower and dress up because she’s almost coming. 

KYLE: Uh, is Bertha too angry?

MARCIE: Are you crazy, Kendall? She’s your mother!

KYLE: That’s what i asked you, Marcie! I want to know if my mom is too angry today. 

Bertha shows up. 

BERTHA: Hey!

Kyle turn around and sees Bertha for the first time. 

KYLE: (thinking) Oh My! It gave me chills just looking at this woman.

BERTHA: Kendall, aren’t you ready yet?

KYLE: Well, i...

BERTHA: You’re going that way, we don’t have time. 

MARCIE: Good luck, Kendall. 

Kyle hugs Marcie. 

KYLE: Thanks. 

MARCIE: I-i don’t remember you liking hugs. 

KYLE: Why not?

MARCIE: It’s because you always told me that hugging is for sissies. 

KYLE: Uh, i...

BERTHA: Ok, ok. Let’s go now Kendall. 

Bertha grabs Kyle by his arm and they go to the limousine. 

* * *

Back in the Broflovski Residence, Kendall and Ike are sitted on the desk while making fingerpaints. 

IKE: Look at my drawing, Kyle.

Ike shows Kendall his drawing. 

IKE: Did you like it?

KENDALL: (angrily) No!

Ike gets shocked. 

KENDALL: Is not that i disliked, is just that it needs more practice. 

IKE: Oh, I’ll practice more. 

KENDALL: (thinking) Ugh! How Kyle stand this little brat? He’s so fucking annoying!

Meanwhile, Kendall and Bertha were going to SP Music recorder.

BERTHA: I know you don’t want to hear me, but i’ll say again; you should give up this idea of becoming a singer, but no, you want to be stubborn like always!

Kyle gets quiet. 

BERTHA: I’m trying to keep you from being embarrassed, alright? You’re going to make me and your father be embarrassed as well, then you’re going to fight with me, i hope you don’t do that and go cry in the shoulder of our daddy. 

KYLE: (thinking)Oh! Poor Kendall, he must suffer a lot in the hands of his mom. 

BERTHA: Howard tries to be a good father by pleasing you and do anything you want, but this is not how a good father acts! He’s just a moron who is often manipulated by you. 

KYLE: (thinking) Bertha doesn’t seem to like her husband and son, she appears to be a very grouchy woman. 

BERTHA: Why are you looking at mewith this ditzy face?? You never did that. 

KYLE: It’s nothing. 

BERTHA: I hope so. 

Back in the Broflovski Residence, Kendall is really bored. 

KENDALL: (thinking) This is getting so irritating and boring! I need to do something before i beat the crap out of Kyle’s brother and i don’t care if he’s a little kid. 

Then, Stan shows up. 

STAN: Hey Kyle! 

KENDALL: (thinking) That boy must be Stan, Kyle’s best friend. 

STAN: I have something to tell you. 

KENDALL: Go ahead and tell me. 

STAN: But you have to promise that you’re not gonna cry.

KENDALL: Why would i cry??

STAN: Because you tend to be very sensitive towards certain subjects.

KENDALL: Oh! Yeah, tell me, i’ll be strong. 

STAN: Kenny’s father got shot last week and didn’t survive but Kenny only told me today because his family cremated his body in the weekend and he wanted to keep it in secret until now. 

KENDALL: Oh! This was sad. 

STAN: Kenny and his family are devastated so maybe we could cheer up them with a song. 

KENDALL: Song??

STAN: Yeah! We should support Kenny and Karen, who are the both our friends and members of the band. 

KENDALL: It must be now? I’m making fingerpaints with my little brother. 

IKE: No! I want to see you sing, Kyle!

STAN: Come on, Kyle! Let’s go!

KENDALL: (thinking) I need to find a way to not sing. 

At the SP Music’s Studio, Kyle and Bertha shows up and sees Craig and his group of friends. 

CRAIG: Oh, you finally arrived. 

RED: I hope he don’t pass the audition. 

KYLE: Hey guys, you don’t need to be rude! We can know each other better and even be friends. 

RED: (angrily) What the fuck is wrong with you??

BUTTERS: Yeah, you never liked us. 

TWEEK: Kendall, you’re also NEVER polite to us. 

CRAIG: Haven’t you guys noticed?Kendall must be trying to win our confidence so he can dump us later on. 

TOKEN: It’s true. 

KYLE: (thinking) Whoa! Kendall never talked about these guys with me, perhaps he feels rejected by them. 

BERTHA: Where’s Thomas?

Thomas and Bobby shows up. 

THOMAS: Well, it’s time to start the audition, Kendall. 

Kyle tries to sing, but Bertha give him a death glare. 

Kyle gets scared. 

THOMAS: Kendall! Just calm down, breath heavily and start to sing. 

KYLE: Eh...

THOMAS: Are you needing something?

KYLE: (nervously) I-i can’t sing. 

Suddenly, Howard shows up. 

HOWARD: Excuse me. 

BERTHA: H-Howard? What are you doing here?

HOWARD: Did you forget that i was the one who was going to go along with Kendall at his audition today?? I asked you to warn your brother about it!

Bertha gets upset.

**END OF THE FOURTH CHAPTER.**


End file.
